


【利艾】食物

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 狼人利x吸血鬼艾经常是狼人x吸血鬼的，这次换一下hhhHE小甜饼119的刀太狠了，吃点甜的歇歇不开车的狐狸不是好狐狸





	【利艾】食物

凌晨四点，放学铃响。  
学校保安摁下按钮，铁门缓缓开启。学生如同洪水般从学校里涌出，嬉笑打闹着，窃窃私语着，快步行走着。  
绿眸少年背着装着作业的单挎包，顺着人流前往地铁站。二十四小时运营的地铁站里熙熙攘攘，不过里面绝大部分都不是人类，随便扫几眼，能看到抱着头看手机的无头“骑士”——不过也不算是真正的骑士，因为马不在身边。再仔细听听能听见精灵银铃般的笑声，几只妖精成群结队地经过，还要注意脚下——矮人随时从旁边挤过，由于身材矮小，其他宗族很难注意到他们，被他们绊倒是常事，被他们不满地抱怨上几句也是常事。  
穿过人流，他终于挤进了地铁，不幸的是他今天又没抢到列车里的座位。伸出手抓紧上方的把手，另一只手拿出手机，一下没一下地刷着，突然想起来什么般切换到聊天界面，什么都没有。  
不过也对，这么晚了。  
长呼出一口气，吸气时吸进不少混杂着多种气味的空气。好像闻到了夜晚叶子的味道。回头看去，一个有幸占到座位的树人正盯着外面黑乎乎的窗户发呆。他盯着树人头上的绿叶，上面还缠着一条藤蔓，盘成冠冕的样子，看上去有些滑稽。  
“噗。”他努力忍住笑声，而后用拇指缓慢地打字。  
【今天看到一个树人，头上用藤蔓盘成王冠的样子】  
他想了想，输入——  
【好玩】  
顺便挑一个可爱的颜表情，发送——  
嘴角勾起一个笑，单手掏出蓝牙耳机放到耳朵上，熟练地连接，听歌。

回到家，不管是阳台还是窗户都被厚重的窗帘遮住。他把挎包扔到沙发上，打开冰箱，冷气从里面溢出。他在里面随手拿出一个血袋，瞄一眼标签——【人造血】  
啊，又没抽中。嘛无所谓。他把血袋提到微波炉，调好时间便去洗澡。微波炉刚好发出“叮”的一声时，浴室门也打开了。少年拿出血袋，拔出塞子含住吸管口，一口一口吞下并不美味的食物。  
肉的味道是怎样的呢？他坐到沙发上打开手机，几分钟后锁屏，扔到包里，径直走进主卧。里面黑漆漆一片，有微弱的呼吸声。他感觉自己的瞳孔放大了，里面一下子清晰了不少。床头枕着一个黑发的后脑勺，整个人只占了一半的床。他放下喝了一半的血袋，绕到床的另一边趴在床边缘盯着对方的睡颜，利威尔的眉头又皱起来了。  
天知道他是怎么睡着的，自己一皱眉就睡不着。他盯了一会，缓缓靠近，碰上鼻尖，触碰嘴唇，迅速退开。大概是有所察觉，对方的眉头放松了。他能感受到对方呼出的热气，那是自己不曾拥有的温度，曾让他一度羡慕不已。  
还是不要吵醒利威尔先生了。这么想着，他站起来拿回血袋，乖乖回客厅掏出作业，不情愿地拔开笔盖。

起床的时间是早上六点半，生物钟准得无可挑剔。双人床的另一边一如既往地冷。   
洗漱完毕，走进客厅时经过书房，里面有只吸血鬼在勤奋地写作业。于是他走了进去，靠着艾伦弯下腰，吻上有些惊讶的唇。  
“早安吻。”  
“是日安吻。”少年笑了笑。明明是只吸血鬼，笑容里却有阳光的味道，那是利威尔最喜欢的部分之一。  
他做了一人份的培根早餐。出门前，他顿了顿，在门口喊：“艾伦，别到了中午才睡觉。”  
“好——”  
听到回应后，他才拉开实木的门。

事实上利威尔的下班时间是下午五点，但他总是等到七点才离开公司。  
地铁里永远都是这么拥挤——昼行性的种族与夜行性的宗族作息时间刚好互补，组成一个完美的二十四小时。  
他轻车熟路地走到倒数第二节车厢，看到坐在那里的棕发吸血鬼。  
这是约定好了的事情。  
“晚上好，利威尔先生。”  
后面的车厢显得比前面的车厢空。他们在角落里交换了一个吻。  
“还有十分钟。”  
“好短。”艾伦拉了拉利威尔白色衬衫的衣领，靠近去，略带贪婪地吸了几口恋人身为狼人特有的味道：“要是能跟利威尔先生多待一会就好了。”  
“我也想。”艾伦颈项刚好向他伸去，他趁机吻上去，轻咬一口，留下的红痕以肉眼可见的速度消失。  
“明明不会留下痕迹……”  
“真是太可惜了。”

利威尔的公司不远，十分钟后就到站了。  
“再见。”  
“嗯……”临走前利威尔给了艾伦一个深深的舌吻，直到列车关门的滴滴声响起才离开列车。  
随着电流声，列车车门缓缓合拢。  
艾伦靠在椅背上细细回味狼人先生的吻，不由得舔了舔嘴唇。  
啊——真的好喜欢利威尔先生——他摸了摸自己的脸，一如既往地冷。  
去学校要做二十分钟的地铁。列车经过弯道时轻轻摇晃着，带动少年棕色的发丝，晃不醒发呆的少年。  
第一次见面的时候，也是在地铁上。  
他从未注意过同坐一列地铁的人，直到一天他上学时，一个黑发的上班族叫住一个准备用小刀割开他的单挎包的小偷，小偷心虚地收回小刀，压了压鸭舌帽，列车刚好抵达站口，他便逃走了——他们来不及追。  
那位上班族便是利威尔，他那天稍稍加了一下班，他的时间线才跟艾伦有了交集。  
他们每天在交集的短短十几分钟内相遇，每一天列车上的时间都弥足珍贵。艾伦慢慢喜欢上利威尔的狼的味道，喜欢上他蓝灰色的眼睛，爱上他的性格。  
一天利威尔在下车前塞给他一朵玫瑰，上面带着一个小卡片。等艾伦看完卡片反应过来，利威尔已经不见了。  
第二天他们正式表白，然后，同居。  
不过说是同居，他们一周能睡在一起的时间屈指可数。  
艾伦头一次抱怨起吸血鬼的生物钟和体质。不过比起生物钟，他更担心利威尔的工作，所以他一次都没有提出过让利威尔换班的请求。  
艾伦捏了捏扣在背包上的小蝙蝠玩偶——今年利威尔送他的生日礼物。

利威尔坐在一尘不染的办公室里，手里拿着手机。  
【艾伦：今天看到一个树人，头上用藤蔓盘成王冠的样子】  
【艾伦：好玩】  
他叹了口气，靠在椅背上，往后扬了扬，办公椅便发出吱呀声。  
“干嘛了啊，唉声叹气的。”红发女性从隔壁的桌子伸出头来，一脸坏笑：“想你的小蝙蝠啦？”  
“滚。”利威尔有时候会想，他和韩吉的桌子间应该多一个屏风。  
他想了想，拿着手机走到公司大厅自带的阳台上，这个时间没有人会站在那里。  
“喂。”  
“啊是我。”  
“埃尔文，我要换工作时间，可以的吧？”

之后的几天里，艾伦发现利威尔在家的时间变了。  
“我把工作时间换成晚上了。”  
“诶？！”  
“开心吗？”  
利威尔把还处在震惊中的艾伦搂到怀里。  
“不会对工作有什么影响吧？”  
“不会。”换了个时间工作而已。  
艾伦回抱利威尔，把嘴唇贴在利威尔的脖子上。他能感受到滚烫的血液在里面奔腾，他的獠牙痒起来了。于是他稍稍用力挣脱开利威尔的拥抱：“那我们以后能一起吃饭啦？”  
“只要你想。”

利威尔的食物中，肉类占了大部分。艾伦闻着熟牛肉的香味，上面油亮亮的，还有一些番茄酱粘在上面。  
“要是我也能吃就好了……”  
“要尝尝吗？”  
“不要……会拉肚子的。”  
“那可真是太可惜了，多美味。”说完，利威尔切下一块牛肉放到嘴里细细咀嚼，故意对艾伦露出陶醉的表情。  
“唔……”艾伦不甘地啃了啃血袋的吸管。利威尔的心脏紧了紧，他对那双绿眼睛的喜欢又多了一分。  
他突然留意到血袋上的标签——【狼人血】。  
“狼人血？”  
“嗯。这个比人造血好喝多了。”  
利威尔突然觉得心里怪怪的。不，艾伦要喝的狼人血应该只有他的才对。  
“说起来，为什么你拿血袋跟抽奖一样？”  
“如果拿到好喝的血袋会惊喜跟多呢。”  
“这样啊。”利威尔迅速解决掉牛肉和几块西兰花，拿着盘子去洗，洗着洗着一个主意慢慢成型。  
作息时间相同后，两人终于能同时躺在床上从中午睡到晚上。  
睡前艾伦躺在双人床上玩手机，利威尔突然扑过来抱住他。  
“怎么啦……啊别动我的手，打游戏呢……”  
于是利威尔非常配合地等艾伦打完一局游戏，不过是维持抱住的姿势。  
“好啦……干什么？”艾伦在他的怀里艰难地翻过身。  
“张嘴。”  
“嗯？？？”带着疑问，艾伦还是微微张了张嘴，利威尔一手抓上颚一手抓下颚把他的嘴掰得更大。  
艾伦皱了皱眉，恋人这是在干什么？  
“果然啊，犬牙好细。”艾伦上颚的两根犬牙又细又长，显然是为了在猎物的血管上凿出洞而专门进化出来的武器。  
利威尔端详了一会后终于放开艾伦。  
“既然我给利威尔先生看了牙齿，我也看看利威尔先生的吧？”  
“行啊。”  
利威尔张开嘴，艾伦看了看。  
“哇啊，好像狼的牙齿——”  
“我本来就是狼人。”  
“话说回来，我一次都没见过利威尔先生变成狼的样子诶。难道真的是要在月圆之夜才能变吗？”  
“平时也可以变，但是会掉毛，打扫起来很麻烦的。”  
“哈哈哈原来如此。”  
利威尔抬了抬艾伦下巴，轻微的暗示。艾伦笑了笑，主动凑上去吻上利威尔。  
利威尔卷起艾伦冰凉的舌头，拽到嘴里细细品尝，再把它推回去。他们在水声里吻了很久，最后艾伦惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“什么东西——”  
他连忙推开利威尔，舔了舔嘴，一嘴血腥味。利威尔也做出同样的动作，隐约能看到他的犬牙上粘着血丝。  
“怎么了，不喜欢吗？”  
“不……这个……”好喝，这就是新鲜血的味道吗？  
“这里还有很多噢。”利威尔猛地靠近艾伦。  
“但是……会伤到利威尔先生的……”  
“没事，两个孔而已。”  
“嗯……”  
“真想让你只喝我的血。”  
“但是，把利威尔先生当成食物真的好吗？”  
“这种事情无所谓了。食物就食物吧。”  
艾伦垂下眼，过了一会，他慢慢攀上利威尔的肩膀，在他的脖子上小口地舔着，吸着。  
身为吸血鬼，他本能地能感觉到血管的位置。  
动脉……静脉……  
当然是静脉了。  
打定主意，他张开嘴，两根细长的犬牙戳在利威尔皮肤上，一使力，便像针管一样刺了进去，溢出了几滴暗色的血，在下一秒拔出被染红的犬牙，血液争先恐后地溢出，他马上贴上去，一口一口地吸着。  
好美味，好美味，好美味。新鲜的血液。  
利威尔一动不动地随他食用，过了好一会后艾伦才满足地舔一口伤口，眯起绿眸，绿眸在灯光下闪烁着满足的光芒。  
“好吃吗？”  
“好吃——”艾伦亲了亲利威尔：“利威尔先生的血非常美味。”  
利威尔抚上他的棕发，额头对额头，勾起一个淡淡的笑。

作息时间相同后，能做的事情自然也多起来了。  
“嗯……嗯啊……哈……烫……”艾伦眨了眨湿润的绿眸，双手抱紧枕头，眼泪一滴滴地渗到枕头里。  
“真紧啊……”吸血鬼的身体是没有温度的，花穴也不例外。但是看着那个粉嫩的小口被摩擦，挤出透明的液体，内部慢慢染上他的温度，他就不由自主地变的更加兴奋。  
“啊——为什么……还会……变大……！？”  
“因为你啊，艾伦。”利威尔把艾伦的一条腿架到肩膀上，另一条腿压在身下，彻底地掰开，让性器更加深入柔软的内部。  
“噫————！”好像蹭到了，不得了的地方……！快感在身体里奔驰，怎么也找不到出口释放。  
利威尔盯着下方无助挺直的性器，它刚刚在一次冲击里颤了颤，而且裹住性器的甬道也在紧缩了。大概是，找对地方了。  
想到这里，利威尔在心里坏笑了几声，开始发了狠地摩擦那个地方，用力顶弄，抽出大半，带出泛着水光的嫩肉，再用力塞回，挤出更多的液体。  
“咿呀——！！别……！啊啊！哈啊！别再……！！”快感更加汹涌了，电流在身体里乱窜。小腹被激地紧绷，更多的眼泪流出眼眶。受不了了，好舒服……！  
“呜……好爽……啊……呜啊……！”被逼出哭腔了。满脑子都是快感和射精感，大概，会被活生生地干出来……  
利威尔喘着气，注意到下方怒胀的性器，小口从最开始就开始吐露液体，一张一合的，可爱极了，不过看样子，要去吗？不过，太快了……  
他慢下速度，故意不再顶弄敏感点，只是在其他地方慢慢地磨蹭，伸出手指在艾伦小腹上划着圈，稍稍靠近下体后又退开。  
小腹上的瘙痒让他很不爽，明明还差一点，还差一点就……大不了我自己来，哼。  
他松开一只手，伸向下体。  
利威尔一把抓住他的手腕，放回湿漉漉的枕头上：“给我好好抱回枕头。”  
“但是——”抑制不住的哭腔。  
“不然不允许喝我的血。”  
“唔……”太过分了，竟然用这种条件限制。但是好想喝啊——  
艾伦顺从地抱回枕头，忍耐着撩人的瘙痒。手指终于踏入性器周围的皮肤了，不过它绕了个圈，来到两颗软中带硬的小球中间，抚摸小球下的皮肤，戳弄小球，抵在性器根部，顺着性器划出一条完美的直线，最后停在铃口，按了按沾着汁水的小孔。  
“唔嗯——！”性器跳动着，期待更多的刺激。  
艾伦眨眨湿润的眼睛，利威尔这次竟然这么玩他，他倒是想看看狼人先生是怎样的表情，然而水雾蒙在眼球上什么都看不清，倒是看到利威尔头上多了两个尖尖的东西。  
那是什么？  
利威尔舔舔嘴唇，把身后的尾巴抓过来，贴着性器激烈地摩擦起来。  
“啊啊——什么……啊！哈……！烫……！”摩擦产生的热量在加上保暖效果极佳的狼毛，刺激的性器颤动不已。  
在即将达到巅峰的时候利威尔又停下来了。  
怎么又这样啊！！  
利威尔的手指碰到下方的小穴——那里早就被干地松松软软的了。指尖在原本已经撑得够大的穴口再撑开一条小缝，穴口挣扎着收缩，还是让别的东西插进来了。  
细细的，扎扎的，是尾巴吗？  
被肠液浸湿的毛发在肠道里不受控制地胡乱竖起，受刺激的不仅仅是可怜的肠道，还有一同埋在里面的性器。  
利威尔坏心眼地想把尾巴抽插几下，看到艾伦红红的脸，不断流出的眼泪，还是有些心软。  
这次折磨地好像有些太久了。嘛算了。  
他干脆利落地拔出尾巴尖，再次冲击起敏感点。  
“嗯——！再用……力！啊啊！哈啊啊啊！”小腹在抽搐了，快了。  
生怕利威尔再来个急刹车，他把手绕到背后，一直伸到臀部，在正在抽插的穴口上停下，微微扯了扯红肿的穴口，稳住气，回头看了一眼利威尔：“我想去……利威尔再用力，好吗？”同时刻意缩紧甬道，他刚想为自己的机智鼓掌就被汹涌的快感淹没了——利威尔皱着眉，捏住他的腿根，用这次性爱里最大的力道插了进去，直直地撞击敏感点。  
“啊啊啊啊——！！”烫，好烫！滚烫的精液被灌进冰冷的肠道，顺着重力渗进连性器都无法到达的深度。他没有抱住枕头的那只手按住小腹，不过这不能阻止那些液体一步步进入身体更深处。这大概就是热水灌进肠道的感觉。  
“唔嗯……不要再进来了，好烫啊……”还在喷射，到底还有多少……  
等利威尔发泄完毕，艾伦基本上只剩下半点意识了，脑子里都塞满了“烫”的警告。  
抽出性器，带出的穴肉缓慢地合上，一伸一缩地收回去，同时挤出一团团的白色液体——艾伦同样能感觉到穴口周围被染上温度的刺激感。  
利威尔用指尖粘上艾伦在高潮中射出的液体，同样是冰凉的，白色参杂着透明。  
“舒服吗？艾伦。”  
“烫……好烫……呜……”看样子已经神志不清了啊……艾伦还在迷迷糊糊地揉着自己的小腹，颤抖着，缩紧甬道试图把那些滚烫的液体挤出身体。  
利威尔在艾伦颈项上亲了一口，以后可能要考虑一下外射？

晚上九点，艾伦终于醒来了。身体里不再充斥着烫水一样的精液真是太好了。  
他转头看了看旁边的人，睡的挺香的嘛。他靠上去，用唇蹭了几下对方的皮肤一口咬下去——  
“嘶——”利威尔一下子清醒过来，他差点就要推开艾伦了，不过看在艾伦在向他索要早餐的份上还是忍住了。  
食用完毕，利威尔摸着伤口：“昨晚真的有这么烫吗？”  
“最后超级烫的好吗！像有人把开水从你屁眼里灌进去啊！”  
“抱歉……”他抱住艾伦：“那你说个愿望吧，我能实现的那种。补偿一下。”  
艾伦思索片刻：“我要利威尔变成狼的样子。”  
“哈？”  
“从来没有见过。”  
“昨晚不是见过了吗。”  
“看不清啊！而且又不是完全的狼形态……”  
“好吧。”清洁麻烦就麻烦吧。  
身体慢慢长出纯黑的毛发，头骨变形，一双三角狼耳竖在头上。  
一只有人这么大的黑狼，毛绒绒地出现在艾伦面前。  
“呜哇——”艾伦迫不及待地把脸埋到利威尔胸前的黑毛里，用脸颊不住地磨蹭。  
“好可爱——毛绒绒——”  
“喂，注意你的用词。”  
“这是实话嘛。利威尔的狼形态好帅！”  
“吼，是吗？那掉下来的毛你来洗吧。”  
“哈！？不是你洗吗？我昨天被你折磨得这么惨！”  
“你也舒服过了，而且只有一个愿望可以实现，我已经实现了一个了。”  
“不带这么玩的啊！”  
利威尔看着艾伦难以置信的表情，伸出长长的舌头一口舔过。  
“好了，开玩笑，我会洗的。”  
“耶！”  
那天艾伦在家里瘫了一个晚上，看着自家的狼人先生忙进忙出地收拾昨天的残骸和今天的毛发。  
他偷偷地拍了利威尔的背影，发到空间里。  
【我家狼人先生最帅了！[图片.jpg]】  
后来，利威尔看到那条空间之后拉着艾伦又想多做一次，最后当然是被拒绝啦。

END


End file.
